The Aristocats (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1970 Disney film, "The Aristocats". It appeared on YouTube on July 31, 2017. Cast: (DON'T EDIT!) * Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Berlioz - Figaro (Pinocchio; 1940) * Mimi Caty - herself * Susu Caty - herself * Mimi's Daughter - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Susu's Son - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Abigail - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Roquefort - Ginger Nutt (David Hand's Animaland) * Scat Cat - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) * English Cat (Hit Cat) - Shnookums (Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) * Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Peppo's wife - Charlamage (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Susu's Daughter/Artemis' sister - Dreamy (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Shampoo Cat - herself * Mimi's son/Luna's young brother - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Napoleon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lafayette - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Waldo - Banjo (w/ Kazooie for extra; Banjo-Kazooie) * Madame - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Edger (Butler) - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Hundred Cats - themself * Little Baby Cat - himself * Chef - himself * Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) * Mimi's husband/Luna and Nyan's father - O.G. Readmore (ABC Weekend Specials) * Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang (Ami's partner) - Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Mimi's owner - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon; 1992), Akane Tendo and Nabiki Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Adelaide's friend - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Minako's daughter - Chitose Fujinomiya (Goldfish Warning!) * Susu's owner - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - herself * Pikachus - themselves * Cats - Various Cats * Chi's cousin - Wapiko (Goldfish Warning!) * Police Officers - Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * O'Malley Family - Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Baba Miao, and Mama Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Mimi and Susu's Granddaughter - Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Madame's new housewife/Mimi's owner - Kasumi Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Minako and Chi's pet - Gyopi (Goldfish Warning!) Chapters (Remake): (DON'T EDIT!) # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 2 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 3 - Usagi Makes a Will/Luna and Mimi's Argument # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis Stealing at Restaurant # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Ginger Nutt Stops by for Dinner # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 6 - Catnapped!/Mimi, Luna and Susu Get Lost # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa O'Malley Cat" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 9 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 10 - Nimnul Reveals His Secret to Lyra # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa and Mimi Save Treasure from Drowning # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 12 - Meet Lady and Dixie Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 13 - Uncle Banjo/Magic Paint # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 14 - Nimnul Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer / Luna's Story # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 17 - Home at Least # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 18 - Ginger and Artemis Run For Help / Cats Tell Everybody # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 19 - Team Cats to the Rescue/Luna and Artemis' Love Forever # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Pinocchio (1940) * Figaro and Cleo (1943) * Figaro: Bath Day (1946) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * Leo the Lion (1966) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * Animaland (1948) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Bonkers (1993) * Marsupilami (1993) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Banjo-Tooie (2000) * ABC Weekend Specials (1977) * Goldfish Warning (1991) * Pokemon (1997) Voices: * Phil Harris * Eva Gabor * Gary Dubin * Liz English * Dean Clark * Nancy Kulp * Hermione Baddeley * Robby Maude-Roxby * Charles Lane * Sterling Holloway * Pat Buttram * George Lindsey * Carole Shelley * Monica Evans * Bill Thompson * Scatman Crothers * Paul Winchell * Lord Tim Hudson * Vito Scotti * Thurl Ravenscroft * Peter Renaday * Oliver Grainger * Sanai Victoria * Clarence Nash * Frank Welker * Keiko Han * Jill Frapier * Michelle Ruff * Ron Rubin * Johnny Yong Bosch * Terri Hawkes * Stephanie Sheh * Jim Cummings * Veronica Taylor * William Hanna * Richard King * Dana Hill * Barbara Luddy * Cathy Cavadini * Myla Beau * Cathy Weseluck * Yoshiko Kamei * David Kaye * Myriam Sirois * Angela Costain * Karen Bernstein * Kate Higgins * Ikue Otani * Katie Griffin * Cristina Valenzuela * Susan Roman * Amanda Celina Miller * Stephanie Morgenstern * Emilie Claire Barlow * Cherami Leigh * Mika Kanai * Peter Cullen * Loretta Jafelice * Arthur Holden * Holly Gauthier Frankel * Jesse Vinet * Willow Johnson * Rip Taylor * Megan Hollingshed * Moira Kelly * Ashleigh Ball * Jodi Benson * Danielle Judovits * Vincent Corazza Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Sherman Brothers * nikkdisneylover8390 * Stephen Druschke Films * Luke Yannuzzi Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Phil Harris * Eva Gabor * James McDonald * Hermione Baddeley * Sterling Holloway * Paul Winchell * Thurl Ravenscroft * Gary Dubin Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Lulu Caty intro. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo. * This is the first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. * The Aristocats was release on home video in 1995 in UK, the same year Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie was release in Japan. * The Aristocats was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classics Collection in 2000, the same year Sailor Moon S: The Movie was released by Pioneer. * This is first of longest spoof ever.﻿ Gallery: Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Thomas O'Malley Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure as Marie oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Toulouse figaro-figaro-83.6.jpg|Figaro as Berlioz Mimi_Caty_2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Luna's Mother Susu_Caty_2.jpg|Susu Caty as Artemis' Mother luna-sailor-moon-85.3.jpg|Luna as Mimi's Daughter Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan as Mimi's son/Luna's young brother artemis-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-59.6.jpg|Artemis as Susu's Son Dreamy in Whisker Haven.jpg|Dreamy as Susu's Daughter/Artemis' sister sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-5.37.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul as Edgar Balthazar daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Georges Hautecourt Lyra_3.jpg|Lyra as Frou Frou Ginger_Nutt.jpg|Ginger Nutt as Roquefort tom-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-4.76.jpg|Tom as Napoleon jerry-tom-and-jerry-mgm-93.6.jpg|Jerry as Lafayette Lady-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-scamps-adventure-6.98.jpg|Lady as Amelia dixie-the-fox-and-the-hound-2-6.49.jpg|Dixie as Abigail Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Scat Cat schnookums-marsupilami-5.1.jpg|Shnookums as English Cat (Hit Cat) tiger-an-american-tail-fievel-goes-west-95.3.jpg|Tiger as Russian Cat (Billy Boss) hairball-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-39.5.jpg|Hairball as Italian Cat (Peppo) jaune-tom-gay-purr-ee-7.7.jpg|Jaune-Tom as Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamange as Peppo's wife Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shampoo (cat form) as herself banjo-banjo-kazooie-56.3.jpg|Banjo kazooie-banjo-tooie-50.7.jpg|with Kazooie for extra as Uncle Waldo captain-hook-peter-pan-51.9.jpg|Captain Hook as French Milk Truck Driver louis-the-chef-the-little-mermaid-7.41.jpg|Chef Louis as Le Petit Cafe Chef o-g-readmore-animated-abc-weekend-specials-1.28.jpg|O.G. Readmore as Mimi's husband/Luna and Nyan's father soun-tendo-ranma-1-2-89.3.jpg|Soun Tendo as Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang (Ami's partner) sailor-mercury-amy-sailor-moon-7.18.jpg|Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Akane-tendo-ranma-1-2-1.57.jpg|Akane Tendo, nabiki-tendo-ranma-1-2-4.15.jpg|and Nabiki Tendo as Mimi's owner sailor-venus-mina-sailor-moon-59.6.jpg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus as Adelaide's friend Chitose Fujinomiya.jpg|Chitose Fujinomiya as Minako's daughter Sailor Mars (TV Series).jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars as Susu's owner sailor-jupiter-lita-sailor-moon-68.8.jpg|Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter as herself Wapiko.jpg|Wapiko as Chi's cousin Officer Kirby.jpg|Officer Kirby Muldoon.jpg|and Officer Muldoon as Police Officers sagwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-11.6.jpg|Sagwa Miao, sheegwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-23.8.jpg|Sheegwa Miao, baba-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-1.85.jpg|Baba Miao, mama-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-68.7.jpg|and Mama Miao as O'Malley Family diana-sailor-moon-9.9.jpg|Diana as Mimi and Susu's Granddaughter kasumi-tendo-ranma-1-2-6.03.jpg|Kasumi Tendo as Madame's new housewife/Mimi's owner Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions Category:Now Playing Movies